


Day 21: Pillow Fight/Play Fight

by The_Desert_Dancer



Series: Fluffuary 2020 [21]
Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout: New Vegas
Genre: F/F, Ficlet, Fluff, Pillow Fight, Present Tense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:40:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24814726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Desert_Dancer/pseuds/The_Desert_Dancer
Summary: Lyra Redcloud has been having a bit of trouble getting a sleeping Cassidy up from bed, so drastic times call for drastic measures.
Relationships: Courier/Rose of Sharon Cassidy, female Courier/Rose of Sharon Cassidy
Series: Fluffuary 2020 [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1635826
Comments: 3
Kudos: 17





	Day 21: Pillow Fight/Play Fight

Rose of Sharon Cassidy woke up with a start, as something soft hit her in the face. She bolted straight up, hand already reaching for her gun. However she stopped dead in her tracks, as she looked down at her lap and saw the offending item; a pillow. Cassidy slowly lifted her her up and looked at the end of her bed, to see the grinning smile of Lyra Redcloud.

“The fuck was that?” Cassidy inquired, scrunching up her nose.

“I’ve been trying to wake you up for an hour now, Cass.” Lyra explained. “I had to use some drastic measures.”

A flurry of curse words escaped from the former caravaneer's lips at that, as she looked over at the clock on the wall; well shit it was nearly twelve in the damn afternoon. She really could not remember the last time she had slept in so late; probably last time she was in California, probably? Shit she couldn’t tell for sure…

“Hey, what you thinking about?” Lyra asked, interrupting Cass’s train of thought.

Silence was the only response Cassidy gave at first, as she looked the Courier straight in the eyes. Suddenly Cassidy’s hands shot out, hurling the pillow from her lap straight into Lyra’s face. The Courier fell backwards, nearly falling off the bed completely, surprised by the sudden sneak attack. Lyra quickly got back up, her hair slightly messed up, trying to hide the grin on her face.

“That was just mean.” Lyra stated.

“All’s fair in love and war, lover.” Cassidy fired back, with a wink.


End file.
